Vacation Gone Wrong Or Right?
by AniDragon aka Riona-chan
Summary: Post OotP So SPOILERS!. Harry is invited to go on a family vacation with the Weaslys to help get his mind off of the previous year's events. Discontinued.
1. Harsh Reminder and Harsher Judgement

_(Author's Note: English UK was used for the spell check. A BIG thank you to Makoto Sagara, Steph and Amy for beta reading!)_

_(Couples: Harry/Ginny (eventually), possibly more later on)_

_(Disclaimer: Harry Potter and it's characters belong to J. K. Rowling and are being used in this fic without permission. No profit is being made off of this fic as it is for entertainment purposes only. The story and idea for it, however, belong to me. Plagiarize and die)_

**Vacation Gone Wrong... Or Right? (part 1)**   
**~Harsh Reminder and Harsher Judgement~**

**by: AniDragon, aka Riona-chan**   
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**   
A messy haired teenage boy lay on his bed with his eyes closed, a pair of glasses resting on the table next to him. 

His room looked pretty normal for a 15 year old at first glance. Clothes were strung out everywhere, and a desk stood near the window with a few pictures on it. The only thing that seemed to stand out was a snowy white owl who slept soundly on its perch. 

A closer glance, however, showed that the people in the pictures were moving. 

Not to mention, the broomstick stored in the corner didn't look like it was made for cleaning. 

The boy's green eyes suddenly stirred as a fluttering of wing and a high pitched hoot, a much higher pitch than he was used to hearing from his own owl, Hedwig, were heard. 

Harry Potter sat up, rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and groped the table for his glasses. Putting them on, he smiled when he saw the small owl on his window sill. 

"Hey, Pig." He whispered, holding out his arm to tell the small animal to come nearer. 

Pigwidgeon, his best friend's owl, flew to his arm, stumbling and nearly falling, despite the short distance. Harry spotted a note attached to his foot. He quickly untied it and opened it. 

_Dear Harry,_

_ How have you been? I hope your aunt and uncle, and especially that cousin of yours, haven't been giving you too much trouble. If they have, you know to tell us. I am sure Fred and George wouldn't mind trying out a few of their new products on them. Have you gotten your OWL results yet? I just got mine yesterday. I failed Divinations miserably, of course. I got an Acceptable in Astronomy, History of Magic, and Potions, which was much more then I expected. Then again, I have a feeling that a lot of people in our class didn't do well in Astronomy. I also got Exceeds Expectations in Transfigurations, Herbology, Charms, Care for Magical Creatures and Defence Against the Dark Arts. I bet Hermione got Outstanding on everything, but I haven't heard from her about them yet. How did you do? (If you got your results already, that is. I might have gotten them early since I'm a Prefect....)_

_ Anyway, the reason I'm writing to you is to tell you that my family and I are going on a vacation soon, and we wanted to know if you wanted to come. You know, to get your mind off of everything that happened last year._

_ Write back soon,_

_ Your friend, Ron_

Harry clenched his teeth a bit at that last part. He had, in fact, been trying to deny Sirius's death since the beginning of summer. The note had given him a harsh reminder of it. 

He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Ron was trying to _help_, after all. Maybe the vacation was a good idea. He wasn't sure if the Dursleys would accept, but then again, he didn't care much for their opinion anymore. Taking a quill from his desk and a piece of parchment, he quickly began to write his answer. 

_ Dear Ron,_

_ I've been doing okay, for the most part. I did get my OWL results, actually. Like you, I failed Divinations, and actually failed Astronomy and History of Magic as well. I got Acceptable in Herbology, and Exceeds Expectations in Transfiguration, Charms and Care for Magical Creatures, and, would you believe it? Outstanding in Defence Against the Dark Arts and Potions!_

_ Yes, Potions. Turns out it was the stress of having Snape for a teacher that had been bringing me down, and so the exams went really well._

_ As for the vacation... It does, actually sound very nice. It would be great to be with you and your family again, instead of stuffed up here all summer._

_ Where would you be going?_

_ Answer soon,_

_ Your friend, Harry_

After tying the note to the owl's leg and sending it off, Harry sat back on his bed, took off his glasses, and prepared to try and sleep again. However, the moment he closed his eyes, unwanted images began rushing through his mind. Images of that fateful night at the Department of Mysteries... Sirius falling through the veil... 

He opened his eyes quickly, knowing that sleep wouldn't be coming again that night.... It usually took Harry hours on most nights before he fell asleep, and even then his sleep was filled with nightmares. He sat up, putting his glasses on again, and left the room quickly. 

He checked the clock on the wall as he made his way down the stairs and saw that it was 4 in the morning. The Dursleys usually woke around 6, so he had a good 2 hours to try and get his mind off of things before he had to think of coming back. 

He put Dudley's old trainers on as quickly as he could and went outside, starting a brisk walk towards the park. This was starting to be a too familiar routine for him. Whenever he got any reminder of what had happened, he would go walk. Concentrating on walking got his mind off of everything, at least temporarily. It was a simple mantra, and it was the only thing that kept him from breaking down. 

Simply one foot in front of the other, over and over again. Right foot, left foot, then repeat. 

He walked for what seemed like hours. He didn't go very far. Once he had made it to the park, he turned and went back to Privet Drive and then again to the park. He only stopped when he noticed the horizon turn into a brilliant shade of pink. It was then that he finally went back to number 4, going inside and quickly seating himself in the living room, waiting for... anything... Anything would be better then sitting in the silence. 

As if on cue, he heard footsteps coming down towards him and looked up to see Vernon throw him a glare. 

"What do you think you're doing up at this hour, boy?" He spat out, "Not up to any 'funny' business, I hope." 

"I was taking a walk. I just got back," Harry said simply, looking away. 

"A walk?! This early? Not even you're crazy enough to do that! Quit lying and tell me the real reason your up... And moping about, on top of that! You've been bloody moping all summer! People are going to start thinking something's up if you don't smarten up!" 

This last comment actually made Harry get up off the couch and turn back towards Vernon, "Is that _really_ all you care about? Looking 'normal'? Hasn't it ever crossed your mind that if you _treated_ me like a normal person with normal feelings, then just _maybe_ I'd act the way you wanted me to?!" 

Vernon's face turned a deeper shade of purple, "How dare you talk back to me! I knew that stupid school for... people like you... would just turn you into some delinquent! Can't even listen to authority...." 

Harry clenched his teeth together, trying to hold back the comment that was forming, but alas, it slipped out, "Me, a delinquent? Compared to who, huh? Dudley, who goes around beating up smaller kids just because he can? Don't look at me like that, you know it's true! You're just so busy trying to look 'normal' that you can't admit that your life isn't perfect!" 

A loud sound echoed through number 4 Privet Drive as Vernon's hand came down hard on Harry's face. 

And yet, Harry paid it no heed. The sting on his cheek took away from the sting he had been feeling in his heart since Sirius had died. 

"Fine then, believe what you want," was all he said as he walked passed Vernon and headed back upstairs, "By the way, some friends of mine are going on a vacation soon and they offered that I go with them. I decided to take them up on their offer." 

"You what?!" 

"I'll see you in a bit! I'm going to go do some of my summer homework now." 

"You wretched child!" Vernon shouted. 

Harry shut himself into his room, not even hearing the harsh words. 

He leaned against his door frame, placing a hand over his face, as if he were massaging his brow. However, it was really so that he wouldn't see himself in the mirror. 

For even in the privacy of his room, he was ashamed of his tears. 

**~End of Chapter 1~**

**(A/N: Ugh! Way too short! Also more dramatic then I had originally intended, but hey, nothing wrong with drama. Anyway, I promise to make the next chapter longer! Please leave a review! Compliments are treasured, constructive criticism is taken with open arms, and flames are used to roast marshmallows.)**

**~AniDragon, aka Riona, priestess of downloadable music, anime pics and Tas/Nuri angst~**


	2. Car Rides and Kisses

_(Warnings and disclaimers still apply.)_

**Vacation Gone Wrong... Or Right? (part 2)**   
**Car Rides and Kisses**

**by: AniDragon, aka Riona-chan**   
****   
"Nasty mark on your face, there, Harry." 

Harry's face scrunched up and his eyes opened a crack. He hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep. 

He was surprised to see Ron standing by his window, a worried look on his face. 

"It's nothing," He lied, "Just the way the folds of the pillow were pressed against my face..." 

Ron nodded, but it was obvious from the look on his face that he didn't believe Harry one bit. 

"In any case, not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here? There's no way you got my letter already, I only sent it yesterday." 

"Truth be told, I thought you hadn't received mine. It's been a while since I sent it... So you only received it yesterday?" 

Harry nodded, which made Ron sigh, "Fred and George must have done something to the poor guy to slow him down... Blokes never think that we might need to use what they test their new products on..." 

This managed to get a small laugh out of Harry. He was glad the twins were still working on their dream, despite the hard times the wizarding world was going through. 

"So, I'm assuming that you're going to be coming with us," Ron continued, "After all, the alternative is.... Here." 

"Of course I'm coming with you!" Harry exclaimed, "Just let me pack my stuff. About how long are we going to be away for?" 

"Just a weekend, so pack lightly." 

Harry got up and headed to his closet where he kept his suitcases. Taking out the smallest one, he glanced at his window. It was light out, probably a little past noon. 

"How did..." Harry glanced at Ron suspiciously, "How did you get here without being seen?" 

A light pink colour tinted Ron's cheeks, "Oh... eh... Well..... You'll see soon... Oh! And don't forget to bring your swim trunks; we'll be close to a beach." 

Noticing the quick change of subject, Harry decided to drop it. Finished packing, he stood up, suitcase in hand, "All right, let's go." 

To his surprise, Ron didn't lead him to the window like Harry expected, but to the door of his room. 

"Won't the Dursleys...." He started, but Ron shook his head. 

"It's taken care of.... More or less..." 

Still suspicious, Harry followed Ron out the door to his room, then down the stairs. As they passed by the living room, Harry soon saw what Ron meant. 

The Dursleys were all in the living room, but not alone. Fred and George had decided to keep them busy while Ron had gotten Harry, it seemed. Vernon was purple faced and fuming, inches away, it seemed, from screaming at the twins. The only thing that seemed to be stopping him was Fred's wand, which was being casually twirled by the later. Even if it wasn't pointed anywhere, Harry knew that Vernon's fear of magic wouldn't make him risk testing Fred's speed. 

Meanwhile, Petunia was hugging Dudley as if she would never see him again, petting his hair comfortingly. This was understandable due to the fact that George was trying to get Dudley to try a Fainting Fancy, assuring him that it was perfectly safe... on wizards. Apparently he was trying to test if they worked on muggles as well. 

A small chuckle escaped Harry before he had time to try and hold it in. This got him a glare from Vernon, but Harry ignored it, "As amusing as this is," He told the twins, "I think it's about time to leave, don't you?" 

George immediately abandoned his task and went to Harry's side, threw an arm around his shoulder and began leading him out of the house, "Harry! 'Bout time you made it down, mate. I don't think Fred would have been able to keep your uncle at bay for much longer... Well, okay, he could have, but not necessarily legally..." 

"It's not illegal unless you get caught," Fred countered, polishing the handle of his wand nonchalantly. 

"Very true, but those ministry people are so good at catching people... Well, the small criminals, at least..." 

"Or the innocent ones," Harry muttered. 

The room went silent for a few seconds before Fred abandoned his threatening pose near Vernon and joined his brothers in leading Harry out of the house, "Well, then, we shouldn't waste time, now, should we? Let's be off." 

Before any protests could be made, Harry was out of the house, the Weasley twins and Ron hurrying him towards a blue mini van parked in the Dursleys' driveway. 

He was surprised to see a familiar man in the driver's seat... It took him a few moments to recognize him as Hermione's father. 

Next to him sat Mr. Weasley, who waved to Harry cheerfully, "So glad you can join us, Harry!" 

Somewhat forcing his smile, Harry nodded and stepped into the van through the already open side door and sat next to Ginny, who also greeted him cheerfully. He caught a wave from Hermione, who sat in the back, and gave her a half hearted wave back. 

_Do any of them realize how fake that cheerfulness looks?_ He thought bitterly. He knew they were trying to cheer him up, but it really wasn't going well... 

Distracted by his own thoughts, he only noticed Fred push him to be able to sit in the seat at the last minute, and thus toppled sideways onto Ginny. He caught himself, but not before his lips fell on hers... 

His face red, he sat up straight, "I'm so sorry!" He sputtered, "Fred pushed me and... I mean, I know you have a boyfriend, so I don't want you to think--" 

"It's all right!" She countered, her own face a shade that could rival her hair, "I know it was an accident! And I broke up with him anyway, so really it's okay!" 

"Um... Sorry about that Harry..." Fred said with a bit of a laugh, but Harry could have sworn he saw him wink in Ginny's general direction... 

Before Harry could ponder on it further, however, Mr. Weasley took advantage of Harry's sombre mood being broken to turn in his seat and begin chatting merrily. 

"Well, I'll bet you're wondering exactly where we're going for this vacation... I had the idea that everyone could really use something to lift their spirits, but of course we couldn't do anything too costly... I myself wanted to do something muggle like, but I couldn't really think of anything. Ron, being the dear that he is, ran the idea by Hermione, who mentioned it to her dad, who was ever so kind enough to let us go to their family vacation home for the weekend. I thought this was brilliant! There's a beach, not to mention a nice small forest that you kids can explore--" 

"And," Hermione added, while Harry tried to take in all this information, "I had an idea, because Mr. Weasley wanted to do something muggle like, that we don't bring our wands with us anywhere, and thus won't be tempted to use magic. It won't be too hard for us younger wizards, since it's illegal for us anyway, but for Mr. Weasley and the twins, it'll be an extra challenge that I'm sure they'll find fun... Or, at least that we'll find amusing to watch." 

Harry, in the end, had to give a hand to the Granger's. They had really thought this out well. It sounded like it was going to be rather fun... 

"But..." He heard Ron, who was in the back sitting between Hermione and George, "I don't see why we can't at least bring some Quidditch gear... Ginny and I -- and most likely Harry as well-- really need to practice..." 

Hermione looked at him with one of her best stubborn faces, "No. Magic. That includes enchanted objects, Ron." 

Even Harry had to laugh at Ron's facial expression. 

**End of Part 2******

**(A/N: Well, this chapter's a lot more light hearted then the last... Hope it's still to your liking! . Added a bit of a tease for Harry/Ginny fans. :D And for me, too, obviously. Anyway, please R&R!)**


End file.
